The Millennium Heart
by FantasyLover91
Summary: When Yuni is given a box containing pieces to a necklace her life changes for the better when she completes it and finds a spirit of a Ancient Egyptian Princess inside it. She also finds out something about her past life.
1. Chapter 1

The Millennium Heart

Chapter 1

The Princess who was named Magician Princess stood next to her father and mother Magician King and Queen.

Her father was a great ruler and fighter in all the lands.

He was one of the best.

No one could defeat him.

The Princess trained every day to become stronger like her Father was.

One day while she was standing next to her mother and father someone barged into the Throne Room.

"What do you want?" the King asked as he stood from the throne and grabbed hold of his staff.

"I wish to have a battle." The intruder replied.

"So be it." The King said as he stood.

The intruder chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry but no not with you my King. I'm not looking for a fight with you my Lord. I know better than to do that." He looked from the King to the Princess and smiled. "Her. I want to see if her powers match of her own father's power."

The Princess smiled and stepped forward as she nodded. "I accept your challenge."

"Good. You do know what the penalty is for if you lose Princess." He asked. "If you lose you get turned into a monster card."

"A monster card? What's that?"

The intruder smiled. "Ah yes I've forgotten that you have no idea what that is. It's something in the future that humans use to battle against others. That's what you'll turn into when you lose to me."

Magician Princess raised her staff. "I promise you that I will not lose to you. I've trained hard for a chance at something like this."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah like that will do any good against me. You have no chance against me Princess."

"Sweetie please do be careful." Said the Queen. "This man is dangerous. He is called the Dark Mage. He is known across the Kingdom."

The Princess nodded. "Yes Mother I already know who he is. Don't worry about me. I'll be careful and I'll be on my guard."

The Princess raised her staff and yelled. "Dark Fury Attack."

The Dark Mage dodged it neatly. "Fury of Darkness."

The Princess gasped as it hit her and knocked her to the ground.

The Dark Mage laughed as she stood. "That wasn't much of a fight but you have lost the fight Princess. And now you must pay the penalty for that lose."

"I'm sorry mother, father." Magician Princess whispered. "I have failed you. All that training was for nothing."

The princess sighed and closed her eyes as she looked down as she was turned into a monster card.

The Dark Mage picked up the card from the ground and raised his staff above his head.

"No!" Screamed the Magician Queen.

"I cast this spell to send this card to earth for all eternity." He laughed as the card disappeared.

The Magician King stood from his throne. "Send her back."

"I'm sorry your Highness but once the spell is in place she can't come back without some help. Maybe you can send someone to search for her but that would be impossible. Good bye." The Dark Mage smiled at the King and Queen as he to disappeared.

The Magician King sighed. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl."

"Yes sire." They said together as they entered the room and bowed at the King and Queen.

"I want you both to go to earth and find the Princess. Protect her there and bring her back to us."

They both nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

300 years later in Ancient Egypt….

The Pharaoh's younger twin sister sat beside him as usual in the throne room.

It had been a year since her older brother had been crowned the King of Egypt after their father and mother had passed away from an unknown illness.

He was a great ruler over Egypt and she was so proud of him.

She was saddened by her parents passing but hid her feelings away from people.

She didn't want them to see her weak.

Her brothers face was always firm and his eyes did not show any sadness so she wasn't sure what he felt about their passing.

She knew that he had to be strong for his people so she tried to be strong like he always was.

She cast a sideways glance at her brother and sighed softly.

"Do you wish to tell me something sister?" he asked as he turned to face her. "Is that why you keep staring at me?"

"No brother." She replied.

Without another word her brother turned away from her.

'He never wants to talk to me now.' She thought.

Suddenly someone barged through the doors.

"What is the meaning for this?" asked the pharaoh as he stood from his throne.

"I wish to duel you Pharaoh." Said the intruder.

He smiled. "So be it."

The Pharaoh's sister stood and ran in front of her brother. "No brother sit and I shall fight him."

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and said. "Very well. You may duel him in my place sister."

She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me brother. My Millennium Heart protects me from any harm he may do to me. He won't be able to hurt me if I have it with me." She whispered.

He showed no emotion in his face.

She sighed. "For once brother I just want you to be proud of me. I hope that if I win you will be." She said as she turned to face the intruder.

"I summon Mystical Heart." She said.

The intruder laughed. "Is that all you got? A heart."

"A heart is enough to beat you." The Princess replied.

He laughed. "I thought better of you Princess. I'm very disappointed in you. I expected more from a royal like yourself." He shrugged. "I summon Sword Fighter. Oh well I guess that it's time to end this fight."

'That monster is a lot stronger than mine. If he attacks my monster then he will defeat me. If he does then it will be all over for me.'

Behind her back she heard her brother gasp as he too realized her fate.

She turned to him and nodded.

The intruder then yelled. "Sword Fighter attack Mystical Heart and end this fight."

Sword Fighter obeyed the intruder's words and attacked Mystical Heart.

After the Sword Fighter destroyed Mystical Heart disappeared.

The Princess collapsed and the Pharaoh caught her as she fell.

"I'm so sorry…. brother."

"Don't be sister." He replied. "He was just too strong for you."

"I…. I just wanted you to be proud of me." She said.

"I was. I was always proud of you. You didn't need to prove anything to me."

She smiled. "Good. I love you my brother."

"And I love you….. Sister."

Suddenly her Millennium Heart began to glow and her body went inside it.

As her necklace fell to the ground it split into pieces.

The Pharaoh had tears coming down his face.

He turned to a servant standing behind him and said. "Get the Millennium Box."

His servant bowed as he walked off.

As his servant came back the Pharaoh started picking up the pieces of the Millennium Heart.

He placed them inside the box.

It had an eye on its side.

It was the symbol of the Millennium items.

Every Millennium item had that symbol.

After the Pharaoh closed the lid he placed his hand on top of it and closed his eyes.

He whispered. "We will see each other soon sister. Someday. Somehow I will find you and we'll be together again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5000 years later…..

Yuni was by her mirror brushing her hair when Seto Kaiba walked into Yuni's room.

"Happy birthday." He said.

Yuni smiled up at him. "Aww Seto you remembered." Yuni said as Kaiba handed her three presents.

"Wow three presents." She said as she looked up at him and grinned. "You're spoiling me Seto. This is too much for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Open them already. I guarantee that you'll love them."

Yuni giggled. "Alright." She said as she started unwrapping the first one. "Oh hey congrats on getting adopted today."

Seto's face fell. "Will you be alright by yourself here?"

Yuni looked up and gave him a soar look. "Dude we are best friends. We'll still keep in touch." She sighed. "Even if we are far away from each other. And I do know how to take care of myself. I'm not completely hopeless."

Kaiba smiled. "Now open your presents."

Yuni laughed. "Ok, ok."

She opened the smallest present first and gasped. "Duel cards! Thank you Seto. You know me so well."

"That's what friends are for. Isn't it?" Seto said as he smiled. "Open the biggest one."

As she opened the biggest one she gasped again. "A duel disk."

"Now open the third one."

Yuni unwrapped it. "A box?"

"Look inside."

Yuni opened the lid and looked inside.

She frowned. "Wow…. Umm all there are is broken pieces inside."

Seto smiled. "It's supposed to be a puzzle. You're meant to put all the pieces together to make a necklace called 'The Millennium Heart.'"

"Cool I'll get to work on it right away."

Seto laughed and walked out the door.

Yuni stayed up all night putting together the last of the pieces of the puzzle.

As she filled in the last piece the Millennium Heart began to glow.

"Wow." Yuni said as she shielded her eyes away from the light. "Why is it glowing like that? What's going on?"

"What is your name?" asked a voice from the light.

"What?"

As the light disappeared Yuni could see that she was no longer alone in the room.

She gasped as she saw what was in front of her. "A spirit!"

She nodded. "My name is Yani. What is your name?"

"Yuni. Yuni Muti."

"I am the spirit of the Millennium Heart and I will always be with you." She said as she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuni woke in the morning with a start.

"Yuni wake up." Yani said.

"Huh Yani what's wrong?"

"Someone is after you." Yani explained. "You have to get out of here."

"Who?"

"I don't know." She replied. "All I know is that you have to get out of here before they catch you. I can sense that his here somewhere looking for you."

Yuni nodded and grabbed her backpack and put her duel disk, duel cards and the millennium box inside it.

She then put the Heart around her neck and ran out the room.

'I think that I've been mixed in with something huge that I wasn't supposed to be a part of.' Yuni thought. 'What have I gotten myself in to?'

Yuni hid in a tree in the park.

"We should be safe here." Yuni said.

Yani appeared in spirit form just as four people were walking by the tree.

"Yuni look at what that boy has around his neck." Yani said. "The smallest one with the crazy hair like yours."

Yuni gasped. "That's the same symbol as the one on my Heart."

Yani nodded.

"I'm going to get a closer look."

Yuni leaned on the branch to a closer look at them.

Suddenly the branch broke and Yuni fell to the ground below her.

"Oww."

Someone cleared their throat.

Yuni looked up and noticed that the four people were looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" asked one.

Yuni nodded. "Yep."

Yuni heard the smallest one gasp. "Tea look she has a Millennium item."

"So do you." Yuni replied as she stood.

She eyed his item.

The boy smiled. "My name is Yugi Muto. These's are my friends. Joey, Tristan and Tea."

"I'm Yuni." Yuni replied. "Can I ask you what that thing around your neck called?"

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." Yuni replied. "And yours?"

"The Millennium Heart." Yuni replied. "Can I come back to your house? I have nowhere else to stay."

Yugi nodded and turned to his friends. "You guys coming?"

"Nah we'll see ya later." Joey said.

Yugi nodded again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So do you know what your Heart does?" Yugi asked.

Yuni shook her head. "No I only completed it yesterday."

"It has the power of protection that's what it does." came a voice.

Yani appeared next to Yuni from the Heart.

"A spirit." Yugi gasped.

Yani looked around and frowned. "I sense someone else is with us."

"Huh. Oh that's the spirit of my Puzzle." Yugi said.

Suddenly someone appeared by Yugi's side.

"I am Yami." He said.

"And I am Yani."

Yuni took off her backpack and took everything out.

Yugi noticed the duel cards. "You're a duellist?"

"I'm only a beginner."

"Let's see your cards." Yugi said.

Yugi placed all forty cards on a table.

He gasped. "Wow some of these cards are really rare." He picked one up. "Like this one. Magician Princess. There's only one card like it in the world."

As he handed Yuni the card it started to glow in her hands.

As it happened so did Yugi's deck.

Yugi picked out the two cards that were glowing. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl?"

Suddenly those cards came to life and started talking right away.

"Oh Princess we finally found you." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Who me?" Yuni said.

"Yes. We have been searching for you for thousands of years and now we finally found you." Dark Magician said.

"So what you're saying is that I'm a monster card."

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "Yes and we are your guardians."

"Oh my!" Yuni gasped.

"Do you wish to meet your parents King and Queen?"  
Yuni shook her head. "I really want to but not today."

They nodded.

"I'll go tell them that we found you. They'll be so happy that we've finally found you." Dark Magician Girl said before she disappeared.

"I'll put the card into your deck." Dark Magician said to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and a second later he was holding the Magician Princess in his hand.

Yuni sighed. "When I become my other side will it hurt?"

Dark Magician shook his head. "Not at all. What happens when someone plays your card you'll be sucked into the card when he/she is holding it in their hand. You won't be yourself once you've become your other side. You will be a monster until the game is finished. When you are your other side your eyes will be completely violet."

"Thank you." Yuni said as Dark Magician Girl appeared again. "We must go back now."

Yuni nodded as they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night Yuni and Yani shared the same dreams.

They both were in spirit forms and they were hovering before Ancient ruins.

"That's Ancient Egypt." Yuni exclaimed.

Yani nodded.

Suddenly the scene changed before them.

"A throne room." Yani said.

Two figures appeared in front of them.

"Are you ready little sister?"

"Hey that looks like Yami." Yuni said.

"You bet." said the other. "I was born ready."

Yani gasped. "That's…. that's me."

Yuni woke in the morning with a start.

"What was all that about?" she said.

"I'm not sure." Yani replied as she appeared beside her. "Go and tell Yugi and Yami about all this."

Yuni nodded and walked out the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked.

Yuni nodded.

"Right we need to go to the museum right now." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yuni walked into the Ancient Egyptian section of the museum.

"Look around and see if you find anything." Yuni said.

Yugi nodded.

"You guys don't have to look around." Yani said. "I've already found what we're looking for."

She was standing in front of a tablet.

"What did you find Yani?" Yuni asked.

"See for yourself."

There were two pictures of people who looked very much a like on it.

Yuni and Yugi gasped together.

"That's you." Yuni said looking at Yani.

"And Yami."

"We are both from Ancient Egypt." Yami explained.

"We are?" Yani replied.

She gasped. "That means that were brother and sister."

"Yami was pharaoh in his past life." Yugi explained. "So if you're his twin sister that makes you a princess."

Yani gasped. "A princess."

Later….

"Hey Yugi I have an idea." Yuni said.

"What?" Yugi replied.

"We should go to Egypt and unlock Yami and Yani's memories."

Yugi nodded then looked down at his Puzzle. "What do you think Pharaoh?"

Yami appeared from the puzzle and said. "I think that it's a great plan."

Yani nodded as she too appeared.

As Yuni picked up her duel deck someone walked into the shop.

Yuni gasped as she recognised who it was. "Seto. Seto Kaiba. Is that really you?"

"Yuni is that you? What are you doing here with this loser?" Kaiba asked.

"We're friends."

"Yuni how do you know Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"We were best friends while growing up in the orphanage." Yuni replied.

Kaiba noticed the cards that Yuni was holding. "Have you duelled anyone yet?"

Yuni shook her head. "Not yet."

He smiled. "Why not duel me."

Yuni nodded. "Alright."

"Do you want to take over?" Yugi whispered to Yami. "I'm sure that you can help Yani or Yuni if they asked you too."

Yami nodded as he took over Yugi's body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yani blinked twice before taking over Yuni's body.

She grabbed the duel disk and put the duel cards in it.

"Let's duel." Yani said with a determined look on her face.

She picked up five cards.

"You can go first." Kaiba said.

Yani took out a trap card and placed it on her duel disk face down.

She took another card from her hand and said. "I play Garnecia Elefantis in attack mode."  
Kaiba put a monster card down on his side.

Yuni in her spirit form stood next to Yani's side.

As Yani placed her hand down to collect another card she felt a shudder.

She picked up the card to see what it was and gasped. 'Magician Princess!'

'Play me Yani.'

'What?' Yani said.

'Look at my attack points.'

Yani looked at her attack points and her eyes widened in surprise. '4400. That's really strong.'

Yuni nodded as the card sucked her inside.

"I play Magician Princess in attack mode."

Kaiba gasped. "4400 attack points."

Yani smiled and nodded. "And that's not all. With this monster out on the field I can pick out Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from my deck and put them in the field."

"She's doing great for her first duel." Yugi said as he watched Yani put Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field on either side of Yuni.

Yami nodded. "Yes all it's because she believes in the heart of the cards."

"And with these three monsters on the field at the same time I can transform them all into something completely different." She explained. "I just need to sacrifice three monsters from my hand to the graveyard and then my monsters will be able to transform."

Yani, Yugi, Yami and Kaiba watched as the three monsters transformed into something different.

She smiled. "Say hello to Dark Princess."

Kaiba gasped. "5500!"

"This duel is now over." Yani smiled. "Dark Princess attack his monster and his life points directly."

Yani smiled as Kaiba's life points went to 0.

Yuni laughed as she appeared by Yani's side. "We won!"

Yani nodded. 'Our first duel and we won.'

Kaiba smiled. "Your first win." He said as he turned to leave.

Yuni took over and said. "Wait Seto won't you stay?"

"No. It was nice seeing you again Yuni but I really must be going." he replied as he left.

Suddenly Yuni was very exhausted.

She collapsed into a chair.

"Wow that took a lot out of me."

"What was it like?" Yugi asked.

"I couldn't control myself when I was a monster. I had no control with what I was doing. I had to what Yani was telling me to do. It was amazing!"

"When should we head to Egypt?" Yani asked.

"In two days." Yugi replied. "That way we can call Ishizu, Marik and Odion to tell them that were coming."

"Yami I want to duel you." Yani said. "I want to see how strong you really are."

Yami smiled and nodded. "Very well. Let's duel."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Let's duel."

Yani smirked at Yami as she picked up five cards and looked at them.

'What should I play?'

'I have an idea.' Yuni said.

'What is it?' Yani asked.

'Play Thunder Dragon and equip it with Necklace of Command.'

Yani nodded. "I put one card face down in attack mode."

"I put one card face down." Yami said.

Yani smiled as she picked up a card. "Celtic Guardian."

"I flip my monster card and equip it with Necklace of Command."

"I play Summoned Skull." Yami said. "Your turn."

"I play Dark Witch."

As Yami's hand touched the deck Yuni felt a shudder.

'Oh great.'

'What is it?'

'His picked up my card.' She said as Yani gasped. 'Which means that at any given moment I'm going to be sucked into the card.' She sighed. 'Good luck Yani. I think that you're going to need it.'_  
_Yani nodded as she disappeared.

"I know what card you have in your hand Yami." Yani said.

'Unfortunately I have no cards to defeat it with.' She thought. 'I'm not sure what I can do to defeat it. His going to win.'

Yami smiled. "I play the Magician Princess."

Yani gasped as it appeared.

Yami picked out two cards from his deck than shuffled it.

"You know what her special effect is?" Yami said as he placed Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on his field.

"I use polarization to fuse together Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Princess Magician to create…."

Yami and Yani watched as another shape took place. "Dark Princess."

Yani gulped.

Yami smiled. "Dark Princess destroy her two monsters and hit her life points directly."

As Yani's life points hit zero she smiled at her brother.

"Congrats you won."

Yugi was on the phone for half an hour phoning his friends and Ishizu.

After he hung up he turned to Yuni.

"Pack your things." Yugi said. "Were leaving tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Yugi and Yuni arrived in Egypt in the late afternoon.

They met Ishizu, Marik and Odion at the airport.

"Hello Yugi." Ishizu said as she turned to Yuni. "And you must be Yuni."

Yuni nodded.

"May we speak to the Pharaoh and the Princess?" She asked.

They nodded.

Yugi and Yuni nodded then closed their eyes as Yami and Yani took over.

"Hello Pharaoh welcome home." Ishizu said. "Hello Princess."

Yami and Yani nodded.

"Come. Let's go."

They drove for half an hour until they got to a temple.

As they walked in they found a tablet hanging on a wall.

An eye was also sticking out from the tablet.

"Say your names to the tablet?"

"I am Yami." He yelled.

"And I am Yani."

The eye above them began to glow then Yani and Yami were both sucked out of Yugi and Yuni's bodies and into the eye.

Yuni and Yugi fell to their knees.

"They've gone." Yugi said.

Yuni turned to Ishizu. "Where did they go?"

"They've gone back to Ancient Egypt. 5000 years ago." Ishizu explained. "All we can do now is wait here for their return."

"How long will that take?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu shook her head. "I don't know."

"Yami!" Yani called as they were flying through the portal.

"Don't let go of my hand Yani." Yami said.

Suddenly they came to a stop.

"Egypt." Yami gasped.

Yani nodded. "Home." she replied happily.

Suddenly they went flying again.

Yani let go of her brother's hand as she disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yami opened his eyes a second later and gasped.

He was standing before a large crowd.

"Presenting your new King."

'King?'

Yani opened her eyes only to view herself in a mirror.

She noticed that her skin had turned from white to a light brown colour.

She also noticed that there five people were standing around her.

A couple were grooming and braiding her hair.

"We are so sorry about your parents your Highness." One of girls who were braiding her hair said. "At least you've stopped crying now. Your poor brother hasn't cried once since their death. We weren't sure what to do with you when you were crying after their deaths."

She turned to them. "Who are you?"

One of them laughed. "She's playing one of her games again. At least you're yourself again to do that. We're your servants dear."

Yani frowned. 'My servants?'

"And where is my brother?"

One of her servants frowned. "Your Highness have you already forgotten." She asked her. "His getting crowned today. His being named King in front of everyone as we speak."

"You should be so proud of your older brother." Another said.

'You have no idea. 'She thought.

"When can I see him?"

"Not until the feast later night dear. That's what we are getting you ready for."

Later that night….

Yami was sitting on his throne.

He turned to the empty throne next to him and sighed. "Where is my sister?"

"I'm sorry you're Highness. She is late again my King." Shimon one of his advisors said as he sighed. "Always late for everything that girl. I'm not sure where she got that from."

'Yani.' Yami thought. 'I need to see that you're safe.'

Suddenly the doors opened and in came Yani's servants with Yani walking in between them.

Yami could see that she looked very frustrated as she walked into the room.

"The Princess is sorry that she is late for the feast." Said one servant.

Yani sighed softly. _'_They will never let me speak won't they? What are they afraid of? That I'll choke when I talk?' she smiled slightly at that.

They stood next to her as Yani sat down.

Yani turned and rolled her eyes at Yami.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the feast began Yani's Heart began to glow.

She looked down as she asked. "Why is my heart glowing like that?"

"Have you forgotten Princess?" Shimon said.

Yani stared at him. 'I'm really sick of people asking me that. It seems whenever I say something someone is always saying that. It's really getting on my nerves.'

Shimon rolled his eyes when he saw that she wasn't going to reply. "Beside from having the power of protection your Heart glows when happiness is around it. It also glows brighter when it senses that evil is coming. Right now your Heart is sensing happiness because everyone in this room is happy that a new King has come to the Throne."

Later that night Yami was on the balcony looking over the city.

Suddenly the door opened and closed a second later.

Yami turned to see someone crawling under his bed.

A second later someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

One of Yani's servants opened the door.

She bowed at Yami before saying. "Excuse me my King I hate to bother you but we are looking for the Princess. Have you seen her by any chance?"

Yami looked to his bed then back to the servant.

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but I haven't seen her since the feast. But I think I heard someone going down the hall. It might have been Yani. Might be just hearing things though. Sorry if I can't be of help to you."

"Oh well. Thank you anyway your Highness." She said as she bowed again and walked out.

"I think she went down this way." Yami heard her say.

Yami smiled. 'Properly to the other servants. Poor Yani.'

Yami turned back to the city and chuckled.

"They've gone." He said. "You can come out now."

Yani laughed as she crawled out from under the bed. "Thanks for that Yami. There really getting on my nerves. They just won't leave me alone no matter where I go or what I do. They never let me do anything for myself. They think that I'm depressed because after the death of our parents I wouldn't stop crying."

"They just want to look after you."

Yani snorted. "I can look after myself."

Yami laughed. "That's very unprincess like you know."

"I don't care. How did you know that I was here?" Yani asked.

"Because you made too much noise when you crawled under my bed." Yami replied.

Yani laughed.

She walked over to his side and stared out to the city. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Yami nodded.

Yani sighed. "I better go before they catch me again."

"Watch out for any servants." Yami replied.

Yani rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door.

"Ha-ha very funny." She said as she walked out the door.

He heard Yani make a run for it when the servants started shouting Yani's name.

Yami laughed and shocked his head. 'Poor Yani.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"It's been two days since they've been gone." Yugi said.

"Do you think that something bad has happened?" Yuni said.

"I'm not sure." Ishizu said.

"We have to go and help them." Yuni said.

Ishizu nodded. "Go."

"Yugi!"

"Yuni!"

The eye glowed and sucked them in.

Yani and Yami sat on their thrones the next night.

Suddenly Yani's Heart began to glow brightly.

"Evil." She whispered to Yami. "Someone close has evil in their hearts."

As she said that someone raced into the Throne Chamber on top of a horse.

Yami recognised who it was. "Bakura."

"Ah hello Pharaoh and to you Princess Yani."

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

He raised his arm to show that he had a DiaDhank (duel disk).

"Where did you get that from?" Isis said.

Bakura laughed. "I found it."

He raised his arm high in the air. "Rise Diabound."

Isis gasped. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress rise." She yelled as she held up her own DiaDhank.

"Illusion Magician rise." Mahad yelled.

"Rabid Horseman rise." Seto yelled.

Bakura laughed. "Do you really think that all your monsters are a match for mine?"

"Get out of here Bakura." Yami said as he stood to join the others.

Bakura smiled. "Why should I?"

Suddenly something hit Diabound and smoke went everywhere.

As it cleared there was a new monster in front of them.

Yami gasped as he recognised what it was. "Yuni?"

"Who is controlling that monster?" Aknadin asked as he looked around.

Isis, Mahad, Seto and Shimon shook their heads.

"No one is controlling it expect me!" boomed a voice.

They turned to see someone standing in the smoke.

As the smoke cleared Seto gasped. "Princess Yani?"

Yani smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yani walked over to Yami's side and said. "Get out of here Bakura while you still can." Yani demanded.

Bakura laughed. "Why should I take orders from you?"

Yani smiled. "Because I can destroy your monster. Mine is stronger than yours."

"What!" Bakura yelled as he looked to Diabound. "Diabound return." Bakura turned. "We shall meet again." He said as he left.

"Come on!" Yami said as he took Yani's hand. "We have to go after him."

Yani chased after Bakura's horse.

She soon stopped to catch her breathe. "Lost him. Where is Yami?"

Suddenly Yami came racing towards her on top of a horse.

He grabbed Yani and pulled her onto the horse with him. "We have to stop him. We can't let him get away."

Yani nodded. "I know."

They caught Bakura near a cliff.

"You have nowhere else to run Bakura." Yani said.

"Bakura stop this!" Yami yelled. "Before it's too late to turn back."

Bakura laughed as Yami jumped off the horse.

He turned to Yani. "Stay on the horse Yani."

"But…"

"Just stay on."

Yami took out his sword as he approached Bakura.

Bakura smiled and raised his arm. "Diabound rise."

"Rise Magician Princess."

Yami turned to see Yani jumping off the horse.

"You take care of Bakura while I take care of this thing." Yani said. "And don't tell me that I have to stay out of this. You need my help brother."

Yami nodded and faced Bakura. "Stop this Bakura before it gets too far. You have the power to stop all this."

"No."

Behind his back he heard Yani yelling.

He turned to see her finishing off Diabound.

"Your monster is destroyed Bakura!" Yani yelled.

Yami turned back to Bakura and jumped on him.

But Bakura was prepared for him so he threw Yami off the cliff.

"No!" Yani screamed as she ran towards the edge of the cliff to see Yami holding onto the edge.

"Grab my hand!" Yani cried as she fell to her knees and reached down to grab Yami's hands. "Yami grab it! I'll pull you up."

Yami gasped. "Watch out!"

Yani turned to see Bakura standing before her.

Bakura threw her to the side and stood on Yami's fingers.

Yani screamed as he let go and fell into the darkness below.

Yani stood and turned to Bakura and punched him on the face.

Bakura stopped her second punch and threw her to the ground again. "You're not even worth the trouble." He sneered at her. "I don't know why I should even bother with you."

As he turned to leave Yani started crying. "No. Yami."

"Princess!" someone yelled.

Yani looked up to see Isis, Aknadin, Mahad, Seto and Shimon running towards her.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Seto asked as he checked her for any wounds.

Yani shook her head. "No. I…. I'm not hurt Seto."

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Aknadin asked.

"He fell!" Yani yelled as she pointed to the edge of the cliff.

Yani watched them as their eyes widened.

"Come back to the palace Princess while we go look for him." Shimon said.

Yani shook her head and stood. "No. I'm not going back."

She raised her arm and yelled. "Rise Bird of Fire!"

"Princess what are you doing?"

As she climbed onto the large bird like monster she said. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not going back to the palace." Yani replied. "I'm going to look for my brother. I know that his out there somewhere. I can feel it. I know deep in my heart that he's still alive. You may come if you like." As the Bird took off she yelled. "Come!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yami walked out the cave that he was hiding in and looked around.

'How do I get back?' he thought.

Suddenly Yugi and Yuni landed out of nowhere.

"Yugi, Yuni what are you doing here?"

"We've come to help." Yugi replied.

"Go home this isn't the place for you."

"No!" Yuni shouted. "We've come all this way just to help you! So you should be at least grateful that we've come to help you."

Before Yami could say anything else they heard a loud bird call above them.

They looked up into the sky to see a large bird like creature flying towards them.

"That's Bird of Fire." Yugi said.

"And look someone is riding on it." Yuni said.

Yami gasped. "It's Yani."

Yani jumped off the monster as soon as it landed on the ground.

She ran to Yami and hugged him. "Oh I thought that I lost you."

"Are you hurt? Did Bakura do anything to you?" Yami asked.

Yani shook her head. "No. After you fell I tried to stand up to him but he threw me to the ground and walked off laughing."

"Pharaoh!"

Yuni, Yugi, Yani and Yami turned to see Isis, Aknadin, Mahad, Seto and Shimon running towards them.

"You're alive." Mahad said.

Yami nodded. "We have to find Bakura."

Isis nodded and closed her eyes.

Her Millennium Necklace allowed her to see into the future.

"His close by." Isis said. "His in some sort of temple."

"Then that's where we'll go." Yami replied. "Come."

They arrived at the temple.

Yami turned to Yugi and Yuni. "Stay out here."

"Why?" Yuni asked.

"It's going to be dangerous if you go in there. So wait out here until we get back."

Yuni and Yugi sighed and nodded as Yami and Yani walked in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Yani's Heart started to glow brightly as they walked into the temple.

"His close. My Heart senses his evil."

Suddenly someone laughed as they entered a large room.

"Ah welcome Pharaoh." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Yami said angrily.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Yani asked as she blocked her eyes away from the light.

"Attempting to raise Zork the Dark One."

Isis gasped. "He can destroy the world."

Bakura smiled and nodded. "That is exactly what I'm planning to do."

"No one will let you." Yani yelled.

Bakura laughed. "Oh but there is one in your group that does."

"What!" Yani and Yami said together.

"Who?" Seto said.

"Me." Aknadin said as he walked over to Bakura and stood by his side.

"Aknadin you traitor!" Mahad said.

"How did I not see this coming?" Isis said as she shook her head in disbelief.

Aknadin laughed and transformed into something different. "I am now called Shadow Magus." Aknadin said as he turned to Seto. "Will you join us my son?"

"What!" Shimon gasped.

"You're my father?" Seto said.

He nodded.

"No!" Yani yelled. "Magician Princess rise." Yani's monster stood protectively in front of Seto. "You will not have him. Not while I'm here."

"Foolish girl." Shadow Magnus said.

Bakura raised his arm. "Rise Diabound."

"Princess attack Diabound."

Diabound stopped the attack and punched Yani's monster and that destroyed it.

Yani clutched her stomach in pain.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yani nodded. "I can feel Diabound's attack when he destroyed my monster."

"I've had enough of this." Bakura said as he raised his arm. "Dark Time Lord rise."

As another monster appeared Yani fell to her knees in pain.

Bakura then yelled. "Dark Time Lord freeze time."

Isis, Yami, Yani, Mahad, Seto and Shimon were all frozen on the spot.

Bakura laughed. "Good. Now I can finally rise Zork without any interference." He said as he turned his back on the frozen forms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'No. I…. I have to get free somehow.' Yani thought. 'I just have too. I can't just sit here and do nothing while Bakura is about to take over the world. Move body. Move! Be strong. I'm sick of being the weak one. Everyone sees me as that.'

'Is this it?' Yami thought. 'Is this the end? Is this some sort of game that we were meant to lose? Unless….' His eyes widened in realization. 'Unless it is a game. That's it. This is all a game.'

Yami woke sitting on a chair.

He heard someone laugh and looked up.

Bakura was sitting across from him.

"Bakura." He said.

"You know you shouldn't fall asleep during a game." He said smiling. "It's very rude you know."

"Where are we? Where's Yani?"

He laughed. "Your sister is sitting right next to you. Although I have no idea why you should care about that little weakling."

Yami turned to see Yani sleeping peacefully on the game board.

Yami could see that she had a little frown on her peaceful face.

Yami shook her. "Yani."

Yani didn't move or made a sound as he tried to wake her from her deep sleep.

"She won't wake." Bakura said. "No matter how hard you try."

Yami stared up at him. "Why? What have you done to her Bakura?"

"I haven't done anything to that pathetic girl." Bakura said. "Not yet anyway. All she has to do is realize that this is only a game then she'll wake. It's simple really. Anyone can figure it out."

Yami looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Shadow Realm."

Yami put his hand on his sister's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Come on Yani wake up. Listen to my voice and find your way to me."

Bakura laughed. "You're wasting your time with her Pharaoh. She's weak. She'll never wake. She's scared and that is why she will never figure it out. She knows that she's a weakling and that's why she won't wake and figure it out."

"You're wrong. Yani is brave. She isn't weak like you think she is." He turned back to Yani. "Come on Yani I know that you can figure this out."

'How did it all come to this?' Yani thought. 'Are we all meant to lose like this? Is Bakura really going to win with the help of Zork? Are we all powerless to stop him? Is this just some sort of sick game that we are playing?' Her eyes widened at that thought. 'Maybe it is just a game.'

Yami gasped as Yani's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh… where are we?"

She turned to see Yami smiling at her.

"I knew you could figure it out Yani." Yami said.

"Yami what's going on?"

"We are in the Shadow Realm with Bakura."

Yani turned to see Bakura smiling at her.

"So you managed to wake did you?"

"I told you that she would."

"Bakura!"

Her Heart glowed brightly as it sensed his evil.

"It's almost time." He said.

"What?" Yami and Yani said together.

"For the rise of Zork the Dark One."

"Yami we have to stop him." Yani said. "We can't let him get away with this."

Yami nodded. "I know."

Bakura grinned. "Shall we go down to experience it for ourselves?"

They closed their eyes as they each went back to the temple.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bakura." Aknadin said looking at Seto (who had unfrozen same as everyone else).

Bakura saw him staring at Seto and nodded. "Go on."

Aknadin eyes went red as he hypnotised Seto. "Join us son."

"Yes father." Seto said as he slowly walked towards him.

"No!" Yani yelled as she jumped up and ran to Seto and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss broke the spell.

"Princess?" Seto said.

Yani's eyes widened in surprise. 'What made me do that?'

"No!" Aknadin yelled as he threw Yani off of Seto.

Aknadin grabbed Seto and made a portal and disappeared with Seto.

Yami turned to Isis. "Where did he go?"

"His near the palace at the top of a mountain."

"We have to stop Bakura first before we can save Seto." Yani said.

Bakura laughed. "You're too late!"

He turned to a statue and said. "Zork take control over my body so you can destroy this world."

Suddenly the temple started falling apart.

"Outside quickly." Yami said.

"Yami, Yani what's going on?" Yuni asked.

"Bakura has raised Zork." Yani explained.

Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, Yuni go back to the palace and wait till we get back." Yami said.

They nodded and ran off with Isis, Mahad and Shimon.

"Let's go Yani."

Yani nodded as she climbed onto the horse with Yami.

"You shall obey me." Aknadin said to Seto.

"No." He replied as he took a step back from him. "Never. I will never obey you."

"So be it."

"Aknadin get away from him."

Aknadin turned to see Yami and Yani jumping off a horse.

Yani raised her arm. "Get to Seto while I fight him."

Yami nodded.

"Rise Magician Princess."

Aknadin laughed. "Do you think that pathetic thing can defeat me?"

"Yep."

Aknadin grinned. "You're a fool Princess. You always were. Nothing is stronger than me. Nothing!"

Yani smiled. "You're wrong."

"Oh am I?"

Yani nodded. "Love is stronger than hate."

They started circling each other and before Yani could attack Aknadin attacked first.

He destroyed Yani's monster and knocked her against a wall knocking her unconscious.

"No!" Yami yelled.

"Princess!" Seto said.

Yami stood and raised his arm. "Rise Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Aknadin gasped as Slifer appeared before him.

He turned to Seto and said. "Get Yani."

Seto nodded.

"Double Strike attack." Yami said.

Slifer used the attack and destroyed Aknadin.

Seto walked up to Yami with Yani in his arms.

"Let's go." Yami said as he jumped onto the horse and rose off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As they entered the gates Isis, Mahad, Shimon, Yuni and Yugi ran up to them.

"His getting closer my King." Isis said.

"Did you get everyone safely out of the city?" Yami asked.

Isis nodded.

Yuni gasped as she saw Yani in Seto's arms. "Is she alright?"

Yami nodded. "She's fine."

Seto laid Yani against a wall.

Suddenly Yuni and Yani's Heart began to glow brightly.

"Oh that can't be good." Yuni mumbled.

Mahad gasped. "His coming."

Yami gave Yugi and Yuni each a DiaDhank.

"Here he comes." Isis yelled as she raised her arm. "Rise Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress."

"Rise Shadow Ghoul." Mahad said.

"Rise Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seto yelled.

"Rise Dark Magician." Yugi said.

"Rise Elemental Magician." Yuni said.

"Pharaoh stay with the Princess." Shimon said.

Yami kneeled next to Yani and shielded his eyes from the light that was coming from Yani's Heart. "Come on Yani. Wake up."

Yani's eyes slowly began to open a second later.

She gasped when she saw Zork. "Is that…?"

Yami nodded. "Afraid so."

"How do we stop it?" she asked.

"I…. I don't know."

Yani slowly stood and said. "We have to do something."

Yami nodded. "I know."

"Rise Dark Magician Girl, Mystical Heart and Magician Princess." Yani yelled.

"Rise Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Welcome back." Yuni said as Yani walked beside her.

"Pharaoh none of our monsters are strong to defeat Zork." Mahad said.

"Call your monsters back and let Yani and I try."

Isis, Yuni, Yugi, Mahad and Seto nodded as they called back there monsters.

"Go Dark Magician Girl, Mystical Heart and Magician Princess." Yani yelled. "Attack Zork."

Yani's monsters attacked Zork but didn't weaken it.

Zork attacked Yani's monsters and destroyed them.

Yani clutched her stomach in pain.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yani nodded. "It's your turn…. Brother."

Yami nodded. "Winged Dragon, Obelisk and Slifer attack Zork."

Ra, Obelisk and Slifer attacked in turns but they also didn't weaken it.

When it was Zork's turn he destroyed them all.

"No." Yami said.

"Yami his getting closer." Yugi said.

"Everyone back to the palace." Yami yelled as he ran off with everyone back towards the palace.

As Yani ran with the others she got separated from the group.

She ran to the farthest house away from Zork as he stomped past towards the palace.

Yami stood on the balcony of the palace.

"Is everyone here?"

Isis nodded.

Yami gasped. "Where's Yani?"

"She's not here." Mahad said.

"She's still out there." Yami said.

"I'll go look for her." Seto said as he ran off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Yani sat on the ground crying.

"I have to go on." She said. "I can't give up. I just can't."

She stood and ran towards the palace.

As she ran she bumped into Seto.

"Princess are you alright?"

"Seto." She said as she hugged him.

"Are you hurt Princess?"

Yani shook her head. "No I'm fine."

"Come on. Let's get back to the palace."

As soon as Yani saw her brother she ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?"

Yani nodded.

Yugi and Yuni walked up to them.

"How do we defeat Zork? None of our monsters are powerful enough." Yugi said.

Yani looked at her shining Heart.

'Love.' She thought. 'Love and happiness can defeat anything. Love is stronger than evil.'

"Nothing can defeat me!" Zork boomed.

Yani gasped and turned to Yami. "Yami his lying."

"What do you mean?"

"Love is the key. Love and happiness is more powerful than evil, hate and greed. Don't you see? We can defeat him with love."

"How?"

"See how Yuni's Heart is glowing dull and mine is glowing brightly."

Yami nodded.

"It's because now that were separated from each other her Millennium Heart only senses love and joy in one's heart now and mine senses evil."

Seto, Isis, Yami, Yuni, Yugi, Mahad and Shimon gasped together.

"So if we think of love and have it in our hearts then we can defeat Zork." Yugi said.

Yani nodded.

Yuni's Heart began to glow brightly just as Seto walked up to Yani and kissed her on the lips.

Yani's eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her.

"Show your love, think of love, share your love." He whispered. "I love you Yani."

Yani smiled. "And I love you Seto."

"Yani, Yuni join hands." Yami said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As everyone closed their eyes Yuni and Yani's Heart's began to glow like never before.

Yami opened his eyes slightly to see that Zork covered in the light.

"Keep it up." He said. "It's working."

Suddenly the light overwhelmed Zork and destroyed him.

Yami gasped as he opened his eyes.

"His gone!" Yani said.

"Yani we have to go home." Yami whispered.

Yani nodded. "I know."

She turned to Seto and kissed him on the lips. "Good bye."

"You're leaving?" Seto said.

Yani nodded.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Soon. I promise."

"How do we get out of here?" Yuni asked.

"Close your eyes everyone." Yugi said.

Yuni, Yani and Yami nodded and closed their eyes.

A second later they were back in the temple.

"You kept us waiting long enough." Ishizu said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Yuni asked.

Ishizu sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but the Pharaoh and the Princess must be sent to the afterlife."

Yuni and Yugi gasped.

"No." Yuni said.

"Do they have to?" Yugi said.

Ishizu nodded. "Now that they have their memories back they have to go were the others are." Ishizu explained. "The afterlife."

Yuni sighed. 'I only just got to know you as well.'

"Where do we have to go?" Yugi asked.

"We must travel by boat to the Temple of Wdjat and have a ceremonial battle. The Pharaoh must lose this battle then speak into the Eye of Wdjat along with the Princess." Ishizu explained.

Yugi and Yuni nodded. "Let's go."

As they walked outside a helicopter suddenly landed in front of them.

Someone got out of the helicopter a second later.

Yuni gasped. "Seto, Mokuba."

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I phoned them while you were gone." Ishizu said. "He needs to see the battle."

"I hope this is worth seeing." Seto said. "And not just a waste of my time."

Yuni sighed. 'Seto's changed. I don't like the new him. Why did he have to change?'

Seto and Mokuba joined them on the boat.

"So who is going to battle you?" Seto asked.

When no one answered he said. "I'll do it."

Yugi shook his head. "No I'm going to duel."

"How can you duel yourself?" Seto asked. "That's just impossible."

"Watch me."

"I think I liked the other Seto better." Yani said.

Yuni giggled. 'You were in love with him weren't you?' Yuni thought. '5000 years ago you and Seto were both in love with each other.'

Yani nodded. 'Yes that's true.'

As they got to the temple they walked inside.

They noticed an eye poking out of the back wall when they got into a large room.

"Walk in front of the eye and tell it your name." Ishizu explained.

Yuni and Yugi nodded and stood in front of the eye.

"Yugi."

"Yuni."

Suddenly the eye glowed and Yuni, Yugi, Yani and Yami split into four people.

Yami and Yani now wore the Puzzle and Heart around their necks.

"It's time to duel." Ishizu said.

Yugi and Yami nodded and faced each other while Yani and Yuni went to stand with the others.

'I don't want them to go.' Yuni thought. 'Yami better win this.'

"Let the duel begin." Ishizu said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Let the duel begin." Ishizu said.

Yami smiled. "You can go first Yugi."

As they were in the middle of their duel Seto huffed and turned to leave.

"What are you doing?" Yani asked.

"Leaving." Seto said. "This is boring. Come on Mokuba."

Just as they got to the entrance Yuni ran up behind them and blocked the entrance.

She spread her arms out wide.

"Get out of my way Yuni."

Yuni glared at him. "No."

"Kaiba don't you want to see me lose?" Yami said. "This duel is almost over."

Seto turned to Yami. "What?"

"If you go then you won't be able to see me lose. You wouldn't want to miss something like that would you?"

Seto smiled. "No I wouldn't."

He walked over to stand next to Yani.

Yuni joined them after a few minutes.

After another hour of watching Yugi placed his hand on his cards and Yuni shuddered.

"Oh no." Yuni said.

"What's wrong?" Yani asked.

"Yugi has picked up my card." Yuni said. "I don't want to be sucked into the card. I don't want to get involved in all this."

"You have no choice." Yani whispered.

"I know."

Yuni sighed as she disappeared inside the card.

'With this card I can use it to defeat him.' Yugi thought.

"I play Magician Princess in attack mode." Yugi said as he took out Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from his deck and put it out on the field.

"I fuse them all together to create…. Dark Princess."

Yami smiled. "You can defeat me now with that monster. Go on."

Yugi nodded. "Dark Princess attack Yami's life points directly."

Yami's life points went down to zero.

Yugi gasped and fell to his knees and cried.

Yuni appeared by Yani's side. "He won. I don't believe it."

Yami walked over to Yugi and kneeled beside him. "Thank you Yugi."

"For what? You're leaving."

"And it's all thanks to you. Now Yani and I get to go into the afterlife thanks to you. We both get to move on."

He took off his Puzzle and gave it to Yugi. "This is for you. So you will always remember me."

Yani sighed and turned to Yuni.

She took off her Heart and gave it to Yuni.

"I don't want you to go." Yuni said.

Yani smiled slightly. "Don't worry I'm not leaving you." She said as she touched Yuni's chest. "I will always be in your heart."

Yuni hugged Yani.

"I'll miss you my friend." Yani said.

After they said there good byes Ishizu cleared her throat.

"Are you ready?" Ishizu asked.

Yani and Yami nodded.

Yani went to stand next to Yami.

"Then say your names to the Eye of Wdjat." Ishizu explained.

Yami and Yani turned to the eye.

"Pharaoh Yami."

"Princess Yani."

Suddenly the eye started to glow and the wall before them opened up to reveal the afterlife with people from their past waiting for them.

Yami turned to walk but Yani stayed put.

He stopped and turned to her.

"Come on."

Yani took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"Wait!" Yuni said.

She ran up to Yami and kissed him on the lips.

"Good bye." She whispered. "I love you."

Yugi hugged Yani and Yami.

Yuni did the same.

When they walked into the afterlife the wall closed behind them.

Yuni sighed and put her Millennium Heart around her neck.

Yugi put his puzzle around his neck.

Yuni touched her Heart and said. "At least I know that she will always be inside me."

Yugi nodded.

They walked outside the temple.

"Can we catch a ride with you?" Yuni asked Seto.

Seto nodded.

The end.


End file.
